


DREAM LOG 2017: INCEPTION

by Flogið eins og fiðrildi (LucidDreamer777), Geone (LucidDreamer777), LucidDreamer777



Series: Main Dream Logs [10]
Category: crossover - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Music, Mythology References, Original Character(s), Other, Pop Culture, Science, Shout-outs, Spoilers, Surreal, continuity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 54
Words: 12,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidDreamer777/pseuds/Flogi%C3%B0%20eins%20og%20fi%C3%B0rildi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidDreamer777/pseuds/Geone, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidDreamer777/pseuds/LucidDreamer777
Summary: Tenth of the Dream Log series. We had made ourselves dream journals since 2015 and decided to share it. The dreams may contain suggestive themes, strong language, and violence. Any characters not owned by the author belonged to their respective owners as well as no celebrities are harmed in making this. This dream log is just full of pop culture references. Officially, there were 56 dreams.
Series: Main Dream Logs [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/747513





	1. Multimedia

I am in somewhere in the Philippines or tropical country of sort with some companions. As we got out of a building, a mountain or extinct volcano erupted violently in a slow fashion though it resembles Mt. Pinatubo’s eruption. Although, I didn’t get an experience on it, I can tell that I am very fucked due to the volcanic ashes, lava, and laharl. I watch as civilization is slowly being destroyed by slow and destructive lava and laharl before we were being engulfed by a fast moving giant cloudy laharl.

However, we survive and the next part features the same area but civilization was already restored to normal with some people mourning at the loss of their own people. As I pass by, I gave a military salute on the tombs as a sign of respect. Then I manage to enter said building that is next to me since the start of the dream and discovered that this is a voice dubbing studio of sort, with the film that is going to be dub for is the movie Moana.

Then the scene switches to another scene in a park where two men in futuristic Iron Man-esque armour where fighting against each other. One has a pure shiny black armour while the other is black and red. Their fight stunned me, along myself to go lucid. I try to buy some food for them but they went away.

Then I decided to stroll on a park, constantly blinking my eyes to tell myself that I am dreaming. Using my own mind, I cause random parts of the park’s decorations (including the air itself) to flash in random colours. At one time, I stood at the top of a fountain and a girl with pink hair resting at her left shoulder emerges from nowhere. She had a lime T-Shirt, a strange yellow skirt, dark blue leggings, and cranberry heeled boots.

Then I woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Funny, the song “How Far I’ll Go” is featured in Just Dance 2018 with Moana as the coach. That part of Moana is a foreshadowing, though. The inclusion of the track was revealed on September 7 2017.
> 
> In some ways, the girl from the final part resembles and is likely inspired from Just Dance coach for Bang by Anitta.


	2. Minion Bitch

The dream started on a post-apocalyptic city full of zombies while I’m trying to hunt down a female Evolved, who appears to be a busty secretary. I constantly tried to consume her due to being involved on a certain secret experiment and she kept on giving me threats on warning it to Alex Mercer. She is also very powerful as she unleashed a powerful attack that would have killed me if I don’t consume a couple of undead for regeneration. After a few minutes, I have successfully consumed and neutralize the target.

Then I woke up.


	3. A Bit of a Problem

I am in my own hometown with my mom. The setting is more pointed to my hometown’s market area, particularly in the tricycle station where the tricycle drivers would send their passengers to their destination. I was holding a plastic bag with a Styrofoam food holder, which contains garlic chicken. I told my mom about a problem about lunch but the garlic chicken is the solution and promised to spare her some of it.

Then I woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I had this dream because of the lunch problem as my mom would go somewhere else. To fulfill this dream, I must spare some chicken for her (in which I succeeded, turning this dream into a precognitive dream).


	4. Très

This dream features three different events, each having their own theme. The first takes place on an office building in a middle of a situational crisis. I team up with a light blonde woman with a blue floral scarf, light blue jacket with a white undershirt, light blue jeans with floral designs, and white peep toe heels. We were both news reporters and we were told to evacuate because a giant zombie is rampaging around the city and we had very important information stored in the cases.

As we were being followed by soldiers, I look at a window to see a giant monstrous zombie slaughtering everything in its path, in which I recognize that this is a Goliath. Before we could board to an evac helicopter, the woman disintegrate into white light while she is very shocked. She is nowhere to be found and the effect resembles teleporters of Star Trek.

Then the scene changes and it features myself again in my own home where I realized that I have two dachshund in short hair variety and a single female dachshund in wired hair variety. I had no idea why I have an extra short haired until I realized that this extra one was mine but I lost him some time in the dream.

Then the final segment of the dream takes place on an outskirt of a futuristic city while riding on a car. For gruesome reasons, I run over two futuristic streetwalkers, hoes who were looking for customers in the street and generally the lowest in the sex industry chain as it is very risky for the practitioners.

Then I woke up.


	5. The Cure

An epidemic had happened somewhere in Earth and it is left uncontained, turning it into an outbreak. The virus behind this turns people into vicious crystallized monsters which purpose is to spread the virus. The cure is composed of milky white liquid from a coconut and can only be found on Earth’s Moon in the dark side.

I found myself on a futuristic spaceship with Juni Cortez (from 2001’S Spy Kids) as we were sent to Earth’s moon, which is odd as Earth is having a Moon though it may be a reference to a moon far different from our Moon (doesn’t count the [quasi-satellite that our Earth had, which makes it a “second moon”](https://www.mnn.com/earth-matters/space/stories/earth-has-captured-second-moon-says-nasa)). Then again, anything is possible in Dream World. We drink the cure in case of possible infection and we each camp on the Earth’s Moon at different spots, with mine located on a dry dusty lake full of odd lines, similar to the Sailing Rocks of a lake in Death Valley.

Something doesn’t feel right as there is gravity like Earth, breathable atmosphere even though there is no sky, and the sound of rocks sliding loudly. I turn around to see several aggressive elephants the size of a human adult pushing a large marble block per individual and OH MY GLOB they are very fast! I also pushed a marble block and narrowly escape from then as I run straight to an abandoned school, which is very contrasting with the rest of the environment of Earth’s Moon.

Then I ditch the marble and explore on the maze-like school so that I could get away from the elephants. After several loops, I stumble back to Juni, who was looking for me as we were next to the next objective of the mission. He leads me to a merged area where it features a marshland with a blue sky and flowing water and plant and animal life. Our mission instructor is Frankie Gefälle, a Megalodon Samebito wearing a mix of a swimsuit and light futuristic military armour and combat boots and he stood about 7 ft. tall. There are also several kids present, which would not make me and Juni the only ones on the search for The Cure.

Frankie gives us instructions on how to handle some specimens, many were obviously shark-like, which were kept in fish tanks because they are fishes. Then Frankie also stated that to activate the specimens’ raw power, they must be fed with a baby monkey in water, which is as morbid as it sounds like. Despite this, he remains on his calm stoic expression. Then a strange girl, most likely an AA, in a red, black, and white patterened outfit calmly handles one of the specimens, which looks like the love child of a blobfish and a stonefish with the colour orange to the mix.

Then I woke up.


	6. Take Flight

The dream started with a Just Dance routine of Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go with Gene and Jailbreak as coaches (for real as in Real-Life). However, they are very altered to the point of extreme disgust as Jailbreak coach is a rotting realistic hand with a red eye and orange tights, and Gene coach looks like a ball of rotting flesh with blood orange limbs as oppose on having purple and blue arms and legs for each character respectively.

Then the dream change the scene into another one that features me in an altered version of my school at the gate where I became extremely dramatic to the point that I dramatically fall on the dirt until a tricycle driver spotted me and asked me on where am I going to go, in which I stood up calmly and replied to him with my full home address. Then it switches to me wandering on a private empty district with houses look like straight from upper class and private residences.

Then the scene switches to a dark abandoned fancy castle at a very dark night while I possess a very different and detailed outfit. I have a pair of Victoria Secret-esque futuristic purple wings designed like many fairy fly wings, a real species of very small insects, as well as tons of swords “pierced” of my chest. I also wore a dark blue hoodie, denim jeans, and shoes. Thunder and rain occurs as well as Halsey’s “Gasoline” played in the air and I am producing some very dramatic poses and movements such as “painfully” grasping on a long sword and acting like Grimes during the music video of “Flesh Without Blood”.

By the time the song ended, I have a little UI display playing a song by Halsey named “One Piece”, which, based on the intro, sounds like a mix of Halsey’s _BADLANDS_ and _hopeless fountain kingdom_ era sounds. I also notice that I have accidentally pissed off the spirits so I quickly run out of the castle. Then I dropped about 95% of the swords and found myself on the streets. Using my wings, I flew above the traffic and into my hometown in the “Party Zone” during the F’lomolok festival though flying at night might make me look like a Mananaggal.

Then I made a slightly over-the-top entrance by landing on the cement from above. No one batted an eue and think that it is normal. Some of my classmates saw me and asked me if they could be treated for food, in which my face turns sour instantly and walk off. I became concerned of my wings as people might steal it from me for they are mechanical.

Then I woke up.


	7. Epic Movie: Parody in Parody

This dream is a parody to one of the suckiest films in the world (Epic Movie). The dream movie features Effie Trinket in a purple ball gown with a few similarly dressed women in an old English cottage. This dream is full of adult jokes and innuendos as one of the women, who was suspended from a barrel with said barrel attached to the ceiling, asked Effie to help her “clean up” by inserting her head on the skirt and cleanse the vagina with her tongue, in which the woman told Effie to do it harder next time. I laugh during that time and I can also hear myself sleep laughing.

Then the scene shortly cuts off to a clean tropical beach. Then it went to a scene in an airport where a big strong couple with a baby talking to each other. The entire scene is styled like a Pixar movie. The man held the baby by one arm and he express so much anger from one of his past opponents that he flattens the baby comically. Then the mother panic and a dog with an air inflator appeared out of nowhere to put the hose on the baby’s mouth, and pumps air back, in a comical fashion. Again, I laugh despite that it is a Black Comedy.

Then I woke up.


	8. God of Death

The dream features me drawing on a monster that appeared on a dream in my dream log that didn’t exist…yet. It looks like a house with two tentacles with spiked barbs, and purple and blue bunny feet, which were used for locomotion. It also has a set of sharp teeth, with an additional inner set for extra overkill points. Despite the size, it is surprisingly fast.

Then I meet up with an Egyptian-styled cat god whose name is something I cannot understood or write due to being in Egyptian. I saw many people die/turn into zombies and I discovered that the cat god is a God of Death.

Then I woke up.


	9. This Is A Test!

The dream started on a scene that features me on a house, abandoned in time. A few peoples were present, for a party (which is a reference to a mobile game _PartyHardGo_ ). The most interesting ones is a clown, a man in red shorts and pink bunny plush head mask, and a girl in a purple outfit with fake fur. Since this reference to a game on killing everyone in a party, the results are pretty much expected as I killed some in hidden sight before I dump their bodies. However, zombies appeared and we need to work together to avoid being killed by them.

Then the scene later switches to an outskirt of an abandoned factory district where I saw several students forming a line in front of a teacher. I realized that there is a time limit and failure to go in the line is an automatic zero. I tried to avoid it but I failed miserably.

Then I woke up.


	10. What A Time To Be Alive

The dream takes place in many locations. The first one takes place in a suburban area that is devoid of life. Literally, because I killed the only two people here and I wonder how the population would go back. Both of them are strange girls. One has the face and hairstyle of Crystal Gem’s Pearl and wore a black and white patterned dress with black flats. The second girl looks like the Just Dance Classic coach of Chiwawa and Jemmy Rubystone but the major colour scheme is black, grey, and yellow except her hairstyle, in which the features and colours remains the same. She also lost her cube on her shoulder and plush head sash and now possesses three black and yellow triangles on her right shoulder. The bodies, as usual, didn’t show any visible wounds or blood spilt despite that I use a knife to kill them.

Then the scene later switches to a market place somewhere else. While I hang out on this area, there was an explosion and many people were killed. People panic and some might think that the zombies are coming. During this time, I decided to remain calm because getting caught up on a stampede is as dangerous as the explosion.

Then I woke up.


	11. Exclusive Content

The dream, frustratingly, features some wild predictions of possible songs in the Just Dance franchise. The reason of the frustration is due to the fact that it is exclusive for China and not available for the whole world.

Rather than just a bunch of GIFs, I can actually explore the background itself as long as it resembles a real possible location. One of the routine is a Dance Crew consist of a family with a son and a daughter while the setting is in a palace-like hallway with multiple stewardess in flight attendant-like outfits cleaning the area. Another is a solo of a woman in a colourful casual attire in a meadow. She had a yellow top, purple pants, lemon yellow jacket strap on her waist, and dark purple boots. During these routines, I wander around the setting and not focusing the dancers.

Then I woke up.


	12. The Black Cap

The dream sets in a beach resort on an elevated beach with huts. It seems very normal until the winds blew my black “You Don’t Know Me” cap all the way to the beach, which is very sad because it is a long way from the top. The only way to the bottom isn’t well-known because the only known way would lead me straight to Equestria and it is ridiculously small.

Then I woke up.


	13. The White Shark

The dream has me trap on a cave-like environment with a pit full of water. The entire scene is styled like a 2D pixel game like Terraria. In the pit is a large white shark etched with white tattoos with grey outlines. Some kids were present and they were scared of the shark but it is revealed to be very friendly. I asked it if it could help us find a way out of here and it agree while leading us to an underground dead end in the pit. Since it is underwater, I use a spell that causes a large bubble to surround each child’s head so that they wouldn’t drown.

As I can see, the shark looks scared but it shrug off as a child rode on its back. It used a superpowered charge that causes a huge hole on the wall, which revealed a room of a house that was built next to a cliff where the pit is. The kids were safe but the White Shark died from cerebral hemorrhage and I lamented on its death.

Then I woke up.


	14. Pink Parade

The dream features a bird’s eye view of a park full of light blonde women. They all wore a pink shirt, dark blue jeans, and red sneakers. All of the women look the same and all of them were standing still like a mannequin.

Then I woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: The entire scene is a reference to That Poppy or simply Poppy, a very strange YouTuber.


	15. Battle of the Stars

The dream is very simple. It sets place on our actual Moon, which features our Earth on the Moon’s “sky”. A trio of AA games of unknown field and level were present to deal an infestation of alien animals. They all wore black and yellow robes, likely hinting that they are manipulation mages and their deported from the futuristic city of Gamma. The infestation is caused by Miniors, meteor and star like Pokémon with a tough exterior. Any species that causes an unnatural infestation or an uncontrollable population boom would send some of its strongest races to reduce the numbers.

Then I woke up.


	16. End of Time…Or Is It?

The dream first starts on a mall where I am trying to buy something. Since it is normal in Dream World, the mall is full of customers aside from humans such as aliens. While I browse on the merchandise displayed on a shelf, I spotted a notebook and a wad of paper that belonged to me and I was relieved because my items returned.

While I wander around, an invasion had happened as the roof was stripped away to pave way for a swarm of UFO/Flying Disks, and Futuristic Police Cars. I quickly run for cover as bullets rain down on us. As quoted from _Mockingjay_ , “Screaming people, bleeding people, dead people everywhere”. I quickly hide on a shop where gunfire rips through a crowd of people trying to enter in. I am the only one present and one of the cars released a search light for any possible survivors. After a few seconds, the light was turned off and the attacking vehicles went away.

As I have thought that it is over, I looked at the sky to see a sky blue and purple glowing sky with several floating glowing sky blue cubes. Then two very large beasts emerge by ripping through reality, transforming everything into the same cubes in the sky. One of the beasts is Kyurem but it is far different from what I have seen before. It possesses both characteristics of Reshiram and Zekrom, which could be hinted as the whole version of Kyurem or a variant in Dream World.

The second is what I dubbed as the “Time Beast”. It is designed to look like Ultra Beasts, a group of extradimensional VERY alien Pokémon, but in reality it is not and even more alien than the UB themselves. It is a futuristic metal white geometric feline, possibly a lion, with free floating limbs and wings and glowing in a bright sky blue energy, which courses around its body. Said energy is powered by time itself. The area is its domain or rather its habitat, the Realm of Time. Also it is nearly the size of Godzilla.

The battle of two alien fauna is a remarkable and dangerous one. The Time Beast fires a huge laser of blue energy that is capable on distorting time if it hits something and Kyurem fired a fire and thunder beam back. It actually fired to my direction and I distorted the space around me to transfer the beam to somewhere else. During the battle, the cubes rock slightly from the intensity of the battle despite that they are all floating. Then a Pikachu appeared from nowhere and we fell from the cube I was standing in and straight to the grand blue unknown.

I don’t know how long have the Pikachu and I been falling. Then we landed on a pile of rubble in…somewhere. It appears to be a labyrinth but it glows in purple energy. An AA mage in a purple uniform saw me and helped us stood on our feet. She mentioned that I am in a place that time doesn’t flow completely and only their biological clock remains steady. Then she leads us to a room where several other AAs were operating a portal-like device full of purple energy. She stated that they are trying to create a time gate in this place, implying that they are either stuck here or experimenting on this site. Most were humans and an occasional Gem, Robot, and a Samebito AA present.

Then the dream switches to a post-apocalyptic world where everyone is a zombie. It takes place on a school already on an advance state of decay. I am sent there for retrieving an important MacGuffin before the dead will arrive. Unlike most zombies, they are semi-sentient but with a shattered mind due to being “eternally hungry” and will eat anything biological except themselves.

Then I woke up.


	17. To Survive

This dream constantly switches from sleeping to semi-awake states. It also contains many parts of the dream. The first part is a house in the style of 2D games. It chronicles the drama of a terrified child at the middle of a stormy night about having nightmares about zombies. There is a peculiar painting on the boy’s room that is a gateway to a dimension, which is a spectacle world with floating continents where a female gladiator in a bronze armour resides. At random times, the gladiator went out to tell the boy about his uncertain doom.

Somehow, his nightmare isn’t a nightmare at all but a vision. As he sleeps, he never wakes up again as he is killed by zombies off-screen but before he dies, the gladiator tried to kill him but the boy is like Carrie, having psychic based powers that owned the gladiator’s ass. He felt so guilty that he decided to go to bed, which would lead him to his death.

Then the dream no longer focuses on the boy but now focuses but now focuses on Gerfurch’s hunt once again, this time on the painting world. Due to floating pieces of land, Gerfurch whipped out with some parkour skills to explore the world. Later, the scene switches to a cave-like environment. Despite wanted to do the hunt alone, he was accompanied by a few companions.

Some include Mickey Mouse (old incarnation), a Dryad from the game _Terraria_ , the Land Shark, a bipedal Sharkman of a Draco-Titan species wearing some futuristic gold bling and a red lions clothe and visor where its eyes should be, from the series _Hundrik_ , and a creature composed of a red dot and a black dot atop of each other.

Despite of the odd choice of companions that Gerfurch had, all of them proved to be useful at times. It is pretty obvious from the Dryad and Land Shark to have superpowers but Mickey Mouse and the 2D creature both have flatscape manipulation (as is literally stick in flat surface and move around freely). Guess he really needs them, anyway.

Then it shifts back to realism. The scene features me on an area that seems to be nearly devoid of people. As I try to learn on what had happened by investigation and interview of locals, it is discovered that an undead invasion, the same one that killed the boy from the previous scene, had laid waste on most of civilization.

Then it later shifts into what appears to be a Limbo-like place for all the victims of the invasion. Strangely, it resembles like a very normal city full of souls waiting to receive salvation/reincarnation/whatever. Almost every once in a while, a carriage with an oddly dressed gentleman inside would drive around streets, kissing any person he deemed worthy to be whatever I have described from the previous statement. Because of this, many people would crowd and even take a ride on the carriage for the sole purpose of salvation.

The POV goes back to the boy as he successfully boarded the carriage while a crowd surrounded the carriage. As the carriage drives away from the crowd, the boy behaves properly next to the gentleman. He later encounters a young man, who looks completely fucked up as he has tons of knife stabs all over his chest as well as a knife stab on where his left eye should be. The two were chatting with each other and the boy saw on how he died: The young man’s body was found partially covered with grass on a suburban town, suggesting that this area is also a Limbo for murdered victims.

Then the scene switches to my mom’s venue, where I am excited that there is Wi-Fi and my mom bought a laptop here. My brain also mentions King Julien for some reason.

Then the whole scene switches in a PvP arena…castle. Many Minecraftians try to destroy me but all of them failed miserably. A Knight tried to destroy me via a spell that causes a malicious black cloud of dark energy to strike me but I counter it with an electric burst from a thunder gauntlet.

Then I woke up.


	18. Power of Chaos (and Dreaming)

The dream starts on a scene with Pasumairu for some quality time (not sexually because it is gross). He also don a disguise to hide the fact that he is an AA, wearing a white T-shirt, khaki shorts, and black Crocs. Apparently, he asked me if I could help him change his brace colours to… the same colour he had, which is blue, because he only had manual tools for it and he might needed help. This scene with him is actually better because the last time he starred in a dream, he allegedly tried to kill me though I didn’t mention it to him. Again, this scene is board-line focuses on being friends as he is literally older than me.

Then the scene switches to a town invaded by a very malicious house. Luckily, Discord, and a couple of unicorns came to help deal with the problem. While I fire off a couple of thunder clouds, Discord said “How about a taste of this?” before he spins around to summon a supercell, a gigantic thunder storm capable of producing tornados. It is very awesome.

Then the scene later switches to me on a part of a town in the morning, eavesdropping on what peop0le are talking about. Coincidentally, I am in a Red Light district. Some criminals try to make easy money from attacking me and I counter it with exploding energy balls.

Then I woke up.


	19. Drive

The dream first takes place on a poor suburban part of a city. While I drive straight into someone else’s home, the time is pretty much at night. When I enter inside, I was given a choice to ransack the house while the owners were sleeping. However, I refused to and left the house. As I boarded back to the car, a Capitol woman with cotton candy pink puffy hair and a pink furry bikini appeared and asked if we could continue on our journey.

Then the scene switches to me on a canyon where Jemmy, in a multi-colored bikini and red heels, board in my car for fun. As we drive, I accidentally turned on the turbo thrusters. We were screaming for our lives as the speed strips off many of the car’s parts except the engine. While we all scream, Jemmy suddenly dons a brown and light brown humongous coat for fashion. After the engine ran out of power, we walked out of the car and argue against to each other that this is a race. I told her that we are better to lose 1st place than losing our lives.

Then I woke up.


	20. A Night That Lasts Forever

The dream first started and only featured on the _My Little Pony Gameloft_ game. It has many changes from the actual one to the Dream-version. Some examples are an additional feature, which is a day/night cycle, as well as very different graphics. There is also a pony that creates three copies of anypony, whether the pony is purchased or not. The ponies featured were Feather Bangs, Nightmare Moon, Thorax, Hoops, and that black unicorn wedding guest.

Then I woke up.


	21. Bad Time

The dream first features me and one of my old classmates along with several of people in a park. My old classmate was tearful because we messed up many of our dance moves and that we were also being recorded. I told her that they wouldn’t release it but one of the people stated that recording would be sent to the Filipino channel _ABS- CBN_ , much to our embarrassment. Then another said that it will be sent to _GMA_ , in which I felt relived because people don’t ever watch that channel.

Then the scene later switches to an anime-like scene that shows an android named CRISPIN (what it means is unknown). It wore a yellow fancy suit with multiple buttons of different colours, yellow slacks, and white flexible “boots”. CRISPIN’s special ability is to absorb evil spirits into itself and exploited its powers, as demonstrated on a girl plague by a psychic demon.

Then the dream switches to a stage where several of my schoolmates were present. Apparently, I join with them because we are in a rush for an event that is fast approaching.

Then I woke up.


	22. Κατασκοπεία

(“Spying” in Greek)

The dream predominantly takes place on a beach resort with an ancient Japanese castle. I decided to spy on a group of Ancient Egyptians by the roof interior and the roof itself. Unlike from real Ancient Egyptians, most of them have animal heads like their many gods and goddesses. The spy session seems normal until a man with a black hawk head saw me and called the guards.

I am now officially wanted and I must react very fast. I use parkour to jump out of the scene or I will be busted by the guards. As I got down, an Ancient Egyptian saw me and tried to call the guards with a large old phone that looks like a Nokia. I kick his phone and taunted that his Samsung will not be functioning before I run off to the beach, where multiple beach goers would provide a perfect cover as long as they don’t know who I am. However, the news spread quickly and I jump into the waters to disappear into the deep.

Then it switches to an aerial view of the beach without me but it now has some sort of hidden underwater cameras that would be used to monitor the beach in case should the spy (e.g. Me) be back to cause more trouble/danger. Narrator narrates on how the security had installed them to make sure that I wouldn’t get more trouble while the beach goers were partying.

I also manage to get a sneak peek on a Dream World Just Dance routine by a TV. It features a trio of women. The lead is a silvery woman with yellow rabbit-esque horns, a silver dress, and gladiator heels. The backup are two women with pink and purple hair, silver long coats, pink and purple bikinis, and silver heels. They all dance on a dark blue background with four pink lines.

Then I woke up.


	23. Emperor Penguins

The dream first toured me around in my hometown by a tricycle. However, I came across on a row of stores where at the signs features Elsa in a dessert and ice cream shop poster. How they manage to do it without the authorities permission is a mystery.

Then the dream later features me on a suburban town with a red glowing sky full of clouds, letting on a few strands of light to pass through. Then I pick up a pickaxe and stated digging out huge ass acorns, the biggest about the size of a car and the smallest the size of my fist.

Then the scene changes again to feature a dramatic side of the dream. It sets place on a historical site in a slightly damaged state. It is mostly at night but the style of the ruins were either of Arabic or Egyptian origin as it sets palace on an ice desert, characterized as a sand desert with tons of protruding ice, with some spikes possibly centuries old.

The scene features a woman in a blue sari and a boy in a blue Indian outfit running to a Sultan, who is the husband and father of the respective characters. However, several ISIS members came and try to remove them by force while many anti-ISIS came to their aid. I saw woman being repeatedly bashed in the head with a mace by an ISIS thug with very visible wounds but the gyal has nerves and body of steel and wrestles for the mace. Then a huge flock of penguins appeared and I commanded them to attack ISIS.

Then I woke up.


	24. Dream Fragments III

Consisting of only two dream fragments, this is different from other dream fragments as both were very large.

Dream Fragment #5: Pants Down

The fragment predominantly sets on my school with a few added elements such as a basketball court far different from our school’s and a suburbia. First takes place on my school. I am simply wearing a grey shirt, and blue and red boxer shorts to school because I am part of a dance troupe or one of the school’s events. I feel like I wanted to take a crap so I try to find a toilet. I made a fatal mistake by sitting on a chair behind a desk and taking off my boxers, before I quickly rise it up and cover my crotch in shame as some people saw it. They don’t care that I am bearing some boxers but a frontal assault is a different story.

Then the scene switches to me on a suburban part of a mountainous town next to a basketball court, where three men in a white bodysuit began performing a trio Hip-Hop dance. This time, I am fully clothed so that another “bad view” wouldn’t happen *wink*. I follow on a large white dog trotting on a road while a few people walk around. Main wardrobe that they wear was either white, swim wear enough to pass as casual, or both. Coincidentally, there is also a public pool available.

Dream Fragment #6: Great Powers & Responsibilities

The fragment takes place on what it looks like Gotham city, particularly in a now abandoned public pool in a state of decay. Despite this, it is converted (temporarily) into a venue of a private party. Spider-Man appears and I have three different visions, each different from each other.

Vision #1:

Spider-Man is trying to help a woman on an empty part of the pools, who is bleeding out. He carries the woman and tries to jump out of the fences. After he manage to figure it out, the woman died.

Vision #2:

Spider-Man is seen causing a ruckus on the party, pushing people around and flinging tables on guests. Despite the constant injuries, the people survive.

Vision #3:

Spider-Man successfully saved the woman and was sent to a hospital for the victim’s recovery. Strangely, she suddenly dons a dress made of bandage and a cast once she is saved.

Then I woke up.


	25. It’s Time For Preparation

The dream sets place on my school’s gym first. While my school gym is not placed with tons of effort when it comes to events in Real-life, the dream counterpart had placed much effort instead as if I am in a bizarre world, with the theme more of a formal party. During that time, I am more focused on making sure that everything should be in the right place.

Then it switches to a dorm room in 3rd POV where I am observing a couple of people trying to fix some of the dorm’s household materials, such as their door and a complex machinery that is used to have a purpose that seems to be lost due to how short this scene is.

Then it quickly changes to the world of a game known as Battle Realms, a game that resembles Warcraft but sets in a Medieval world in Japan and is far complex than it sounds like. I play as the Lotus clan, known in the game for their alien aesthetics, advance magic, and questionable morals. I also have to deal with another Lotus faction as well as a Wolf clan factions, with the clan known for minimize magic and more on brute force and nature based abilities. While I am trying to prepare an army, the opposing Lotus has already a hundred plus individual army full of Warlocks and other types of soldiers, in which I detest it due to how ridiculously fast they produce.

As I am struggling, the opposing Lotus already owned asses of the Wolf clan. While I am still creating some more units, the army is already heading straight to my base. However, a few of them open an unseen seal that releases over a million spiders of the cliffs that surrounds the base except the entrance. All of the spiders were the size of fetuses and their purpose is to “drown” anyone unfortunate enough to get caught in the wave before they would all dissolve into water. It sounds gross but it is important as it would pave way to the next part of the dream as a shark-dragon… thing emerge from the waters and ate about majority of the army, making it a Deus ex Machina. It is actually part of an alien fauna as the game slowly merges unto a large tropical island surrounded by an ocean full of animals that humans considered as Eldritch.

I appear next to a group of blue skinned hunters resembling the Na’vi from _Avatar_. However, they were fully clothed for a tropical environment (except if they are cold blooded) and covered with powder blue tattoos. While I enjoy swimming around, the hunters were trying to hunt down a school of giant colourful fishes but one of the hunters, which is a little girl, manages to catch one with her spear. The shark-dragon thing began to sniff at the hunters after it completely consumed the entire army from before, Knowing that it is still hungry, I command two same giant fishes to fly straight to its gaping mouth. Since I manage to satisfy both parties, I decided to roll out as I fly straight into the waters while the hunters went back to their tribe with enough food for their time until the next hunt.

While I am diving, the underwater world is full of life, with familiar and alien lifeforms. I saw the same shark-dragon thing swimming underwater. I also saw a giant octopus shuffling below with shells that bears resemblance to ancient tropical ruins before swimming up to the surface. They are about as big as a whale. As I rise above, I saw three giant ancient structures based on humanoids shapes walking around the ocean. Despite looking mechanical, part of them is biological, making them look more alien. I landed on one of the creature’s back as I watch birds fly in the air. Said birds appear to be flat and have two dots for eyes, nothing else. Occasionally, one of the giant creatures created a vortex of orange energy and I toss in a ball of purple energy straight to it as it is its food.

Then the scene went back to the very first part of the dream. It is virtually unchanged though Apple Bloom and Zecora were present. I ask Apple Bloom to supervise on the equipment while Zecora would get some materials, hinting that I am an organizer of sort.

Then I woke up.


	26. Extra Biological Entities

One of the lucid dreams that, ironically, have only a few or some degree of control on it. This is possibly due to restricted features. First setting takes place in a city; it explores me on hunting down criminals for fun. At some point, I hunt down on a group of vigilantes invading an apartment store. Aside from killing the criminals, I also accidentally killed civilians because I used a 3-ft. long sword that cuts through anything biological. The only exception is a man and two female fairies because the latter were the man’s children.

Then it switches to me on a hotel/motel/whatever-tel room where I am packing my own clothes. For the rest of the dream, I am very lucid from the start by creating horrifying images while I close my eyes not because on making nightmares but I am THE NIGHTMARE. Then it also shows me a part of the music video of Look What You Made Me Do where Taylor Swift as a zombie buries an old persona, while a tombstone containing Taylor’s (*spoiler alert*) pseudonym ("Nils Sjöberg") is present. However, some elements look vaguely different from the official version such as the trees.

Then I went out and into a familiar street that I tend to visit. While I keep on walking, I talk out my ideas on what to do in the duration of this dream, suggesting on visiting Jemmy or Pasumairu though I didn’t carry out because they might be busy right now. Then the scene switches to me crossing a road with one of my cousins. While I walk, I also randomly float per step. Then we witness a UFO landing with the aliens a bit cubic and glows blue lines. They visit Earth for medical assistance.

Then I woke up.


	27. Part Ways

The dream takes place in my own town where I am talking with one of my schoolmates. We were talking about parting ways as we bid farewell while I board on a plane.

Then the dream features a Just Dance routine from _Bad Liar_. It has a sketch-like dancer in a background full of sketches. During the gold move, the dancer creates two independent copies performing different moves. These features aren’t seen in the real version of the routine in Just Dance 2018.

Then the dream later shows me what path I have taken. Unfortunately, it is also dangerous for reasons. It features on a field where a cannibalistic serial killer is on the loss. He targets tourists (with me included) and it showcases him butcher a screaming woman before he started to eat the remains.

Then the scene cuts to a group of tourists trying to find a way to escape. Since I am with them, I called their attention to follow me and pointed to a barn far away. They initially don’t want to because it is far but for the sake of their lives, they did it reluctantly.

Then I woke up.


	28. Can You Do It?

The dream takes place in my school at a very early morning. Several of my classmates, all from the “beloved” STEM I section, were present and all of them were having fun. Then I show them a few skills (e.g. manipulating some parts of the environment to briefly flash random colours) and told if they could do the same as I have demonstrated.

Then I woke up.


	29. Guardian

The dream first takes place in my school, which held an event so I am free to wear my dream outfit… despite I have done wearing the same outfit in the past dreams. While I am wandering around to view on the event’s progress, I feel like I was being watched. Then it pans to a part somewhere in the school where someone is watching over me, in which it is actually Cheng so that he would protect me from whatever asshole that wanted to hurt/humiliate me. In this dream, he wore a sky blue and lemon yellow elaborated robe.

As I pass through a certain area, I am no longer on my school but instead I am in a venue building with the event more of a private banquet. My mom and several of my relatives were present and they told me that the event is almost done and I am very late. Despite this, they ask me if I could eat but then I told them that I would prefer to go home instead.

Then the scene switches to a scene where Wonder Woman arrives in a front yard of a house. She knocks on the door angrily and a woman emerges from the door, wondering why Wonder Woman is in her house at the middle of the night. Then Wonder Woman punched the woman in the face so hard that she was sent crashing to the back door in the kitchen.

As the woman was lying on the floor, she dons a pink medieval dress. Then she tries to get up but she slowly deteriorate into a dusty skeleton along with her dress slowly wither away. She also started to sang hymns of unknown language. I felt bad about her and held out a flask of special honey that rejuvenates people, with said flask appear out of nowhere. Since I poured the honey on the woman, she turned back to normal along with her dress.

The weirder stuff happened when I explore the house. When I look on the floor, I saw a dog lying with its black on the floor. It has tons of ticks, particularly on its right thigh. I cringe and pour some of the honey to it, trying to get rid of the ticks, which it works. Unfortunately, some bees were attracted to it and brought with them ants that sucks up honey and even try to build a hive on the poor doggy’s thigh. The honey isn’t enough so I leave him (because I see its neutered goodies) and its intense parasite problem.

At the same area, a man appeared out of nowhere along with a group of human women as he is an AA. All of them wore fitness-related outfits. The male has a white and blue top with black markings that resembles sports bra, blue and black shorts, and orange and neon lime shoes. The females all wore similar outfits but have actual sports bra and each female has a differently designed bra. All of them were dancing to “Blurred Lines”, which is somehow inappropriate as the music video is obviously objectifying women. I can’t tell if it is ironic or not as the female dancers were seducing the male dancer or not.

Then the dog with parasite issues stood up and starts trotting around. I open a door that, strangely, leads it to my own home in the dirty kitchen. Then I open a gate and the dog went in as I close it. Then a Sharkman (because of foot size…literally) took the dog’s place though I can only see his feet. He is wearing tan ugg boots, and dark green pants and suit along with all other clothing articles.

Then I woke up.


	30. Terrible Cover

Despite that it would sound silly and stupid, this is technically a nightmare. The dream shows the Just Dance routine of How Far I’ll Go with Moana as the dancer. It is not because of the song, the Hawaiian-esque dance, or the splendid background, it is because of the cover, which is so unfitting and so unlike the actual artist that I think my ears are having a toothache. Also most of the fans hate it being a cover.

Then I woke up.


	31. 8-Bit

The dream takes place on a video game comprised of 8-bit graphics. The scenery is in a cave-lie environment with some vegetation, mostly grass. I meet with an 8-bit girl with red ponytail and a dress primarily composed of dots like as if it is an 8-bit sprite. Common colours are red and blue.

Then I woke up.


	32. Party Zone

The dream takes place on a large outdoor concert party zone where man people were… well… partying. As I stood on a platform behind a crowd, I saw two AA men leaving the scene. They are described by my mind as having white futuristic elaborated robes.

Then I woke up and sleep back shortly to get more rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I didn’t mean it. But the Las Vegas shooting happened an hour or so after the dream. Condolence for the victims of the attack.
> 
> The AA men, since almost all of the AAs were trained for self-defense, is a metaphor of the first two policemen that went on the Mandalay Bay hotel to interfere the shooter. The platform is the representation of the hotel where the shooter is in and the scene represents on what a possible innocent bystander views before the shooting.


	33. Puerto Rico

The dream sets place on a mountainous area, which is speculated to be Puerto Rico itself. The event that happened currently gave me a glimpse of what it would look like during Hurricane Maria as mud is starting to accumulate on a frightening pace on the mountains, threatening it to be a huge mudslide. I quickly jump into action to save the locals who don’t have enough time to escape.

Then I woke up.


	34. Guns About

The dream takes place on a city. Unlike most of the cities, this one is far from Real-life as it seems to have buildings that literally stick to each other, creating a maze-like area by the buildings interiors. Also a zombie apocalypse had happened to the point that it is already a cliché unless the zombies are different.

During that time, I am trying to help a few people but most were being killed or turned. When a person dies, they would sometimes have blood erupt from their body while they scream and writhe in agony before they would burst into nothing more but pieces of guts and blood. While I am trying to lead a woman to safety, a futuristic soldier in black armour arrived with a gun that creates lightning that hits targets in a chain. It is effective in killing the zombies. But as I turn my back, the soldier is dead despite that all the nearby zombies are dead. Maybe he is sick or something.

Then I woke up.


	35. Y.A.L.A.

Another dream that has reincarnation as the main thing but also a shout-out to M.I.A.’s song with the same title and theme. Unlike the first one, this dream openly demonstrated it rather than directly or indirectly mentioned it.

The dream shows me a group of people being killed by many ways like natural disasters and cliché slasher films. Then I saw multiple spheres that show on how they were reincarnated. Interestingly, most of them were reincarnated as powerful characters such as Daisy, Zelda, and Link. Hilariously, a man was reincarnated as a woman.

Then I began to think off that futuristic man from the previous dream to finish his fighting scene. However, upon closer look to see that this man is actually Mr. Hoede as his signature black armour is seen. The vision is taken from a farther view, though, and it parallels with the previous dream event.

Then I woke up.


	36. Crazy Enough

The dream takes place on a strange realm for my own amusement. In this realm, I have some degree of control to reshape reality itself. One of its notable strange denizens is a literal white skin girl with blue puffy hair, a crazy bow that resembles a pair of lips, and yellow and hot pink outfit. She resembles the lead dancer for an On-Stage version of _I Kissed A Girl_.

Then I woke up.


	37. Strung Out

The dream gives me a vision of a strange mountain with a colorful town attached to its side. It also bears resemblance to an ancient Native American settlement that was also built and carve on the side of a cliff. During this sequence, the town is shown to be crumbling to rubble slowly.

Then it later shows me an alternate routine of John Wayne where the dancer looks like Lady Gaga from the music video though she also possess a fluffy gown skirt in one half. The background bears a resemblance to the music video as it is a suburban area.

Then I woke up.


	38. H2O: Dried Up

Not related to the previous dream of “[H2O](http://www.dreamjournal.net/journal/dream/username/LucidDreamer777/dream_id/213511)”. This dream gives me an aquatic view of a group of merfolks having some fun. Unlike the traditional mermaids, some mermaids are a mish mash of other aquatic creatures such as eel varieties, and those with scaly legs. Also they work fine in open air and don’t dry up though the legless ones are more vulnerable due to reasons.

Suddenly, their own tranquility ended as the sea level decreases at a very frightening pace for a few seconds. The merfolks were shocked and some of the legless ones slowly sank to the sandy floor. My mind came up a theory that it could have been Lapis Lazuli but I am not very sure of it. One of the legged merfolks, who could be their leader, told them to go back to the waters. Despite with scaly feet, he reacts in pain when he steps on a rocky part of the sea floor, which doesn’t make sense. Then my mind came up a theory that he could step on a spiky rock by accident or certain rocks could give his feet pain.

To add insult to injury, two women in an automobile were slowly clapping their hands in faux amazement. They aren’t for the mermaids but for the merman’s feet pain.

I failed to notice that I am in my hometown and I was surprised. Replacing the main high way road is a very long strip of water from the previous scene. Additionally, any of the land that surrounds the original highway is converted to sand. When I dig around on random “humps of sand” with bare hands, I regret that decision as I have unleashed a Mole Rat Lizard, a combination of mole rats and Komodo dragons with intense aggressiveness.

The results were expected. I run straight to one of my grandmother’s house as it slowly chases to me. As I went to the other door, a brown bear appeared out of nowhere and attacked the Mole Rat Lizard, with the former won and feasted on its prey like a normal animal.

Then I woke up.


	39. Dominance

The dream is in a geographical landscape with an odd structure on it. It is in the style of Minecraft. Additionally, there is a lava pit in front of it and it also has floating platforms that will fall if I’m going to step on it. I burst through a glass window and into what appears to be a throne room.

Then I woke up.


	40. Epidemic

The dream gives me an overview of a city district where several police helicopters and cars surround a building. Narrator gave a briefing where it is stated that a building is having a presence of a zombie virus. Fearing that the virus would spread via air, the military released a canister full of gas that serves as an anti-viral barrier. The gas is deep purple and they were placed on various points of the building. Based on local radio transmission, the police and military were begging for more help, most notably from me.

Then the dream switches to my POV as I have clearly reached the building, which is revealed to be an apartment. I was equipped with a small futuristic pistol capable of firing rapidly in succession. The problem is that it can also fire fake bullets, which glows green on the area it hits for a few seconds. I have killed a few zombies and accidentally killed a civilian by crossfire, I swear! I also help the survivors and tend on their wounds. Animals such as dogs were present with their owners and I haven’t seen a zombified pet. All of the regular zombies were sluggish and their bodies suffered intense necrosis (read; intense decay of skin tissues).

Then the dream leads me to a floating land where I must defeat a horde of zombies and three giant zombies that all wanted for my blood. Additionally, innocent bystanders would spawn randomly and rapidly while all were screaming for help. I carried two people to a barrier before I used a thunder spell to eradicate all lesser zombies before I had to take on the bigger and more dangerous ones.

Then I woke up.


	41. Bastards

Featuring multiple scenes, the first scene takes place somewhere on my hometown. It is in 3rd POV though the definitions aren’t clear due to the sun rising. I turn my back and mischievously look at the person at my back (though unseen) before I run for a few seconds and I jump so that I can fly at a huge distance, without wings of course.

Then it turns into a cutscene where it features a prehistoric landscape on a river where it shows two fearsome carnivorous dinosaurs battling against each other. One is Allosaurus and the other is a Baryonyx, which adds some sense of disbelief as they are years apart from each other in Real-Life Prehistoric times. All of them were fighting right on a river, which would have tons of splashing and possible slipping.

Then the next scene later sets place on one of my cousin’s backyard where I am going to meet with someone. The backyard was altered to the point of nigh impossible recognition as there are few trees, more trimmed grass, and an additional house from the corner of my eyes. I talk with that person and said that my cousin’s computer is ready. Then he gave me a long extemporaneous speech about how he would let me use his computer and the rules and restrictions of it. I was completely baffled and told him that I am referring to my cousin’s computer.

Then I am in a mixed realm where several of my classmates and our Literature teacher were present. Despite the odd place, it is treated as a classroom. Apparently, our teacher is pissed off and got mad for a reason without being mentioned. I called it out as “Illogical” and secretly breathe silently “Bastard”.

Then I woke up.


	42. Demonstrating Power

The dream first started on an area that looks like a school and an institutional building. It is constantly adding and removing elements such as lava from random points and acts like a hot water. During this segment, it focuses more on simply manipulating this area and try some parkour.

Then the dream takes me on a world map in huge 3D render in the style of 3D video games when 3D graphics was new. I walk around on the “mountainous ranges” and into an abandoned town of a frosty mountainous region, which appears that the town was invaded and left in ruins. Mission briefing stated that I must take at least 3 bird-dog… things hidden among the bushes near and around the town. This is more of a hunting season as I snatch these animals in a fast speed since I spotted all three of them in the same bush. Closer inspection reveals that they are much like Porgs from the Star Wars film in 2017 but were whiter and scurry away like rabbits.

As I have captured them, several futuristic spaceships arrived to pick up the order. All of them carefully station in areas where nothing valuable would be destroyed. Several futuristic soldiers emerge to secure the area and a squadron captain, namely Dilla Hoede, approaches to me. I manage to see her without her helmet, which allows me to see her dirty blonde hair. She came to tell me about an artifact that only she and another female AA would retrieve it and that I should take a break.

Then it would later switch the scene to a 3rd POV of another one. Dilla and her assistant enters on a relatively very intact house that is still abandoned as there are no lights being on. One by one, they search in each room until they reach on a little girl’s room that they both saw the artifact: a strange black and red small futuristic obelisk suspended in the air with a light blue pad. On the window is a view not of the frosty snow ruins but a dry wasteland-like realm with geometric buildings from a far in a sunset. Thus doesn’t look good.

Just as they were about to get it, the female AA, unknown to Dilla, separate from her captain and into a room, looking like she was distracted by something. This leaves Dilla alone and she is about to get the obelisk when she is attacked by something. Can’t describe it but gives a huge fear to Dilla as she was scared in surprise. Before we could see the rest, the scene was cut off, leaving her fate unknown. It is somehow ironic as she held an assault rifle the whole time.

Then the next scene that is featured shows a blue small humanoid creature running frantically while being chased by a fiery creature in white armour. It wears a mage robe, signifying its high status. It orders (speechlessly) several AAs that were stationed around the hallway to hinder the creature’s advance but it swats away like flies and wet tissue paper due to surprise.

As it draws near to a room full of lava and a one-step-and-it-will-collapse bridge, the blue mage creature runs fast and the raging beast won’t stop. It jumps farther as the gateway next to it is slowly being sealed up. At the same time, the assistant AA appears in the next room and helped the blue mage thing escape before the gateway is fully sealed by grabbing the faux flower pot on the head.

By the way, I forgot to mention that the flower pot is part of the blue mage thing’s anatomy.

As they both fell on the ground, the Blue Mage began screaming and writhing in pain with a slightly squeaky voice. Knowing on how to mend its wound (?), the AA grabs the faux flower pot and reinsert the pot to the head counterclockwise. After that, they both sat down and think on what they should do next.

Then I woke up.


	43. Dream Fragments IV

Dream Fragments #7: The Pool

The dream gives me a small vision where I am walking on the streets of my own neighborhood. Well, it is only more of an uncemented street. The destination that I went is one of my cousin’s house to see it under renovation that could have been completed in a few weeks should Philippines have advance construction materials. I began to wonder on how long would the construction be finished and lay in one of the couches as I enter the house.

Dream Fragment #8: Silent Hill Loss

The dream is more of a vision. It takes place on an abandoned supermarket with the lights on, giving a creepy vibe as it is nearly empty and it is in Silent Hill. I am looking at the perspective of a man who is struggling against his friend, who appears to be driven mad by Silent Hill. During the finale, he turns into a trash bin with cartoon eyes but was slain by the man, who mourns at the death of his friend.

Then the screen went black and some letters ( _Silent Hill_ , _L=1_ and _H=0_ ) appeared like it is a video game. The meaning of “ _L_ ” and “ _H_ ” were unknown.

Then I woke up.


	44. Savage

The dream first sets place on an indoor arena in a futuristic design. It is entirely in 3rd Point of View so I am technically looking at myself fighting against several mechanical-biological frightening creatures from the Nightmare Realms. Despite their intimidating appearances, I am not impressed because I am already used to it and I am the Nightmare for reasons.

While I am busy slaughtering them all using my clever mind, superpowers, and unpredictable mindsets, they would all drop some nifty loot like gems as big as my hand and random gold items. After I killed the last one, the arena started to shake and collapse. I grabbed the container and escaped immediately.

Then the dream switches to a city with Alex Mercer taking my place (finally for a person who is mentioned several times). Horrifyingly, he is placed next to a school and several children went out to have fun from class. Being a violent character, it is expected. During his rampage, he enters in a vintage office room and slaughters every single person inside, including a man who looks like the second Classic Just Dance coach of 24K Magic except in a more rusty colour.

Then I woke up.


	45. Build Space

The dream is an outlook of a strange landscape full of geometric shapes and a starry sky. Despite it being at night, the entire area is highly visible without light pollutions. Two characters were seen and they were talking about building a rocket towards space.

Then I woke up.


	46. 2spooky4me

The dream sets place in my school but it has been altered to have a large outdoor field inside because an event has been commenced, which looks like an intramurals in our school. Despite that it is compulsory, I have no interest on the event and went out of school, where I board on a public tricycle from Philippines that would lead me to a city that is obviously made up by myself, which has loads of churches and marble decorations.

Then it switches to my school canteen but I am not present. It showcases two dolls possessed by spirits. The first is a bear and the other is a girl. All appeared to be very ragged. Both have shapeshifting powers as they show it to an unfortunate little girl.

The dream itself gets darker as it later switches to a scene where a group of people were trapped in a haunted house and trying to hide while staring at a window of blackness. Then it later switches to another scene where there is a family gathering and two little boys walking down the aisle. Then one suicide bombs himself and injured the other boy. Strangely, no gore is seen in their death and injury and the suicide bomber became a ragdoll.

Then I woke up.


	47. Something Something

The dream is a fast-pace dream that features some characters, most notably Spongebob and Patrick. These two “kids” have tendencies to bounce around in random worlds and locations. The due have transcended into scenes that contains examples like an industrialized train track, an AA Samebito with an orange shirt, and random assortment of background elements.

Then I woke up.


	48. Big Course

During the entire sleeping course, I was being repeatedly waked up by nurses in Real-Life to take my meds as I have been admitted to a hospital for suspected dengue fever. This result in a string of dreams connected to each other in its strange way.

The dream first takes place on a colourful world with random mix of assorted buildings and local flora. Many characters were present and I presented to them my super speed ability. However, it isn’t just super speed but the speed akin to racing cars and I am running in a zoom speed. I kept myself aware so that I wouldn’t crash into objects or people. On the way, I pass by a Machop in construction worker outfit, who stopped hammering a board to look in amazement.

Then the dream switches to an exterior of a corps. building while multiple civilians were going in and out of the building or just possibly wandering by. Inspired by _Inception_ , I decided to try creating Penrose stairs by climbing up to try commencing it. Unlike the projections from the film, at least three of them were excited for the stairs. Instead of making it, I wound up on a mall.

Then the dream switches once again where I am in the FNAF World with my mom. Just like the games, we were going to defend ourselves from the Enrangement Child (Balloon Boy), JayJay (JJ), Foxy the Pirate, Funtime Freddy (and to the extent BonBon), and several among others. My mom screw up many times as she accidentally open a door to reveal Bonnie the Bunny. We didn’t die, but got a big “Game Over” screen.

Once we went back to the start, I decided that it would be best for me to handle the situation professionally. I checked on the cameras to see many things as well as things that don’t exist in the actual FNAF1 game. First one firsts sets in the hallway of two bathrooms where BB and JJ were trying to hide in the shadows while staring at the cameras. Then it went to Pirate’s Cove but Foxy is absent. Back to the first has the duo replaced by a red animatronic balloon floating in the area where BB once stood. I quickly hide the camera fearing that Pennywise would appear.

Then the final scene sets in a strange black and white old 8-bit game which featured Shadow Bonnie. It is an odd world as it is limited in graphics as well as glitched parts of people. Shadow Bonnie’s mission is about his identity in this weird world.

Then I woke up.


	49. A Haunting

The dream first features me on a town/city that is slightly maligned in terms of the buildings geometric sense. Several people including some of my schoolmates were present for some purpose and I am wondering why.

Then I found myself on the backyard on someone’s house while said person is seen packing their items in a rush. I tried to ask but they were too busy to notice me. After wandering around, I went back to the house to see it abandoned. A haunting feeling has been felt. With the setting in a thick forest of nowhere doesn’t help.

Then I woke up.


	50. Giant Rodent

I am on a highway on a city pretty much modeled from San Andreas in GTA V. Since it is modeled after a feature from a very violent game, the possible outcome is expected. While driving around in a yellow car, I repeatedly ram my car on a giant rodent-like creature to death but only cause it to squeak repeatedly to prove its indestructible qualities. Then I decided to ride on it and went to a restricted area in a factory. The result is a warehouse burned up and a gun fight.

Then I woke up.


	51. Port to Dock

The dream takes place on modern docks on a cloudy (possibly stormy) morning while battling against a squadron of futuristic soldiers. They all have black futuristic armour and visors that leaves the lower facial features visible. I honestly cannot tell if they are AAs or not due to being competently dangerous and skilled (e.g. parkour-like dodging and proper advance equipment). Due to this, I also used a wide variety of moves to make sure that I owned their asses.

Then I woke up.


	52. The Drama

The dream takes me to many places. The first scene is in my mom’s business place, where I am dancing to Lights’ song _Fight Club_. There is also a noticeable change on my outfit as I also wore a dark lime military jacket over my dark blue, which looks like [Black Pearl (Approximate)](http://www.colorhexa.com/072039), hoodie. Otherwise, my overall outfit remains the same.

Then the dream later shows me a cutscene where Peridot and Lapis Lazuli, two Gems from Steven Universe, having a conversation with each other while smiling. The setting is in a rusty ship, which is sort of a stealth pun to the term shipping.

Then the last scene features a team of humans exploring on a rusty interior that is no different from Silent Hill. The team consists of a group of scientists and a squad of soldiers. Their intentions are unknown but they must be for research purposes. I am also present and we were making sure that we were fully armed in case of random monsters appeared out of nowhere.

Then I woke up.


	53. Astral Requin

The dream takes place on an alternate world of Equestria where the Hippogriffs is an evil Imperialistic race though Princess Skystar defects and operates on the La Resistance and Queen Novo is a bit off like Caligula and Nero. It is also revealed that Princess Celestia is an ally to the Queen and made me wonder why she has a friend like that.

Then the dream shifts on an amalgamation of “course worlds” (e.g. acid pools, collapsing buildings). Several individuals were present and up to a hundred in body count. My mindset during that time is that winner takes it all. But after passing through an acid pool and into a building whose lava and soil started to seep in, I remember that one of the participants is a powerful Sharkman mage named Astral Requin and I need to save him.

Using my lucid dream, I minimize the flow of dangerous debris as I have found an exit, which also saved hundreds of lives. Then I saw Astral, a blue Zenkayan in dark blue and gold Zenkayans mage robes and has his height barely reaching my shoulders. Strangely, his familiar, a wispy fairy shark named Snout, is absent. Even more strangely, I called him out and he angrily replied to me to call him “Mr. Sniff”, though he did go to the doorway that I presented to the participants.

As we enter to a rusty room with rusty stairs, I am made sure that Astral didn’t do anything dangerous or the Zenkayans would all hate me for it. By the time we went out of the strange amalgamation course worlds, which are all packed on a simple building. I saw a red car being operated by a duo of purple Zenkayans in basic human-style casual outfits, waiting for Astral. As the powerful Zenkayan is about to go home, I told him on how much I am appreciated ton meeting him personally and that I hoped that I will meet him someday in the future. Then we hug tearfully and the car went to its own way.

Then I became slightly conscious and mentally stated that it is just a dream and decided to explore the town I am in. It is best described as a typical Japanese peaceful suburbia with a small field of strawberry bushes, which has fruits as big as my hands could hold. Up ahead is a mall with a plaza surrounded by the mall in a half-circular shape. I decided that it will be okay for me to pick a couple of fat berries, despite that in Real-Life I have little interest on strawberries.

Then I woke up.


	54. Air Ninjas

The dream gives me a view of several light bulbs still functioning in a pitch black background. Then the dream latter gave me a view of a much more updated version of Just Dance Now, with the first song seen is _Watch Me Whip/Nae Nae_ in its Classic version.

The much more serious part of the dream started when I saw several Hidden Leaf ninjas, with Naruto and Tenten included, trying to detain a couple of enemy ninjas on motorcycles and having some air-based ninjutsus.


End file.
